


I'll always be here

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Bisexual Barry Allen, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Ever since Barry got back from Flashpoint, he's noticed that the timeline is all wrong, and Barry's pretty sure that people stopped caring about him a long time ago. Barry couldn't stay here anymore, and that's why he leaves for Ohio, showing up at Sebastian's door without any sort of explanation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by FOX.  
> Update: As someone so graciously pointed out, there was a small plot hole in chapter one. Thank you, and if you spot any more plot holes, please point them out to me.

 

          Barry had been done with Team Flash for quite some time. Central City isn’t his home, not anymore. There was no one here that cared about him. At least in Ohio, he had his brother, Sebastian Smythe. He sends his two week notice to Captain Singh, as well as a photo of himself for the captain to remember him by.

          He decides to send the impersonal letter, a way to avoid Joe at all costs. He didn’t want to explain _why_ he was leaving, because then he would start crying and Joe would convince him to _stay_. He trusts Wally to look after Central City in his absence, after all, he had always admired the kid. Barry was packing as much as he could carry into a suitcase, leaving the rest with a note that reads: _take what you want._

          Looking back, Barry probably should have sent some sort of letter explaining _why_ he was leaving, but that would just get more people to convince him to stay, and Barry was hurting too much. It was about an hour later when Barry arrives at the airport, checking in at the front desk as he bought the airplane tickets to his destination.

          Julian was the first person to find Barry’s two-week notice, the words Ohio jumping out of the page. The date that he had written was today, and that’s when Julian finds himself driving to the airport as fast as speed limits would allow. It was about an hour later when he arrives at the airport, frantically rushing through, hoping that Barry hadn’t left yet.

To his relief, Barry was sitting in the lobby, and that’s when he decides to approach the speedster.

          “Allen.” He greets, not knowing what to say to the speedster.

          “Julian.” Barry greets, staring at the flights on the wall.

          “Where are you going?” Julian asks, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from Barry.

          “I’m leaving.” Barry answers, his voice completely hollow.

          “Stay.” Julian pleads, his heart breaking at the thought of not having Barry around.

          “I can’t.” Barry sighs. This is exactly why he didn’t want to deliver the letter in person.

          “Can’t, or _won’t_?” Julian demands.

          “Won’t.” Barry answers.

          “So, that’s it? You’re going to leave us? The Team? Central City?” Julian demands. He wanted to shout, wanted to yell at him, but he knew that none of that would convince the speedster to stay.

          “They have Wally now. They don’t need me.” Barry sighs.

          “We need you Barry.” Julian pleads, tears rolling down his face.

          “Please, I know you’re hurting. I know I can never understand what you’ve been through, but I can _help_ you Barry!” Julian sobs.

          “I don’t _want_ your help Julian! I don’t want _anyone’s_ help!” Barry protests. Julian’s heart breaks even more. Why won’t Barry let him help, why won’t Barry _stay_?

          “I’m not mad at you, okay? _I’m not_. I just can’t be here, right now.” Barry admits, his voice breaking.

          “Barry, _please._ ” Julian pleads.

          “I’m not interested in your pity Albert.” Barry growls.

          “Some things that are broken, can’t be fixed.” Barry snaps. He clutches his suitcase, flashing to another section of the airport, leaving Julian to stare helplessly back at him.

          Barry’s flight arrived sometime the next day, and that’s when Barry stopped by the local phone store, making sure to convert his phone to the new phone company. He was still carrying his suitcase, and that’s when he slowly walked outside, calling Sebastian.

          “Bas?” Barry asks, his voice growing more desperate as he thought of his living situation.

          “Barry? Are you okay?” Sebastian asks.

          “Can I… Can I stay with you for a few days, at least until I can get my own apartment?” Barry asks.

          “Wait, I’m confused. You’re _here_? In Ohio?” Sebastian asks with confusion.

          “Yeah, my plane just landed, I’m at the phone store.” Barry answers.

          “Well then, the answer is _no_ , you’re not staying with me for a few days.” Sebastian starts.

          “Bas, _please_. I don’t have anywhere to go.” Barry pleads.

          “Yes, you _do_ Barry. You’re moving in with me, permanently.” Sebastian orders.

          “I… thank you man! This means so much to me!” Barry sobs.

          “Stay there, I’m coming to get you.” Sebastian tells him, getting in his car as he hangs up the phone. For a second, Barry was hurt, until he heard the words: _you’re moving in with me permanently._ Barry had never expected this level of hospitality, after all, he hadn’t even called his brother first before showing up here. It was about forty minutes later when Sebastian pulls into the driveway, honking at Barry to say: get your ass out here.

          Slowly, Barry flashes outside, making sure to walk the rest of the way to the car. Sebastian helps Barry pack his suitcase into the car, driving him to his new home after that.

          “Here.” Sebastian calls, handing him the key to the house.

          “Thanks man, I really appreciate it.” Barry repeats, slowly walking inside the house.

          “What I’m going to toss my only brother out on the street? Come on, I may be an asshole, but I’m not that much of an asshole!” Sebastian chuckles. Barry chuckles in response as Sebastian helps him unpack his stuff. It was then he noticed the iconic red suit.

          “Th-That’s your suit? _Awesome!_ ” He shrieks. Barry blinks. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

          “Not so much for me.” Barry sighs. Sebastian sits next to Barry, pulling him closer.

          “What happened? What’s wrong?” He asks, waiting for Barry to answer.

          “You remember me telling you about Flashpoint?” Barry starts.

          “Yeah.” Sebastian answers, waiting for him to continue.

          “Well, I went back to try to fix it, but I ended up breaking the timeline even more. Now Cisco blames me, and I… I just can’t be in central city anymore. The people that used to care about me their lives are so different now, and I think they stopped caring a long time ago.” Barry explains.

          “Then fuck em’. They don’t need you anyway. I’ll always care about you, no matter what.” Sebastian tells him. It was these words that comforts Barry, knowing that someone still cared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
